


Just a Dream

by historybudd



Series: Just a Dream [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historybudd/pseuds/historybudd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin stabbed himself and Pan with the dagger, and suddenly everyone is back home in the Enchanted Forest. They have yet to reach Snow and Charming's castle. Belle is having a hard time dealing with Rumple's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the Carrie Underwood song "Just a Dream" Will be several parts to the story. I do not own once upon a time or the Carrie Underwood lyrics to "just a dream."

Belle was walking down the aisle. Everyone was staring at her, but all she could see was Rumplestiltskin, smiling at her, as handsome as ever. When she reached him, he smiled and whispered, "It's forever, dearie."  
~~~~  
Belle woke with a start. She looked over to see Bea giving her a pained look, and it felt like someone had shoved a dagger to her heart. "It was just a dream. I need some air, Bea. It's almost dawn anyway and the others will be awake soon. 

Bea nodded silently. He knew why she needed to be alone. He had to leave Emma and Henry behind in the other world. He understood how she felt, so he did not question her. Belle stumbled out into the open and ran to the meadow. Once there, she collapsed onto the ground and let the sobs course through her body. "Rumple, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I promised you forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance or standing in the background. Everybody tells me, you aren't coming home this time around. This can't be happening to me. This must be a dream. Rumple, please let me wake up in your arms, please let me wake up to your voice telling me it will be alright, that I'm safe, that YOU are safe."

She fingered the chain around her neck. The ring Rumple had always worn on his right hand was on the chain. He had given it to her the night before he killed Pan. He had asked her to marry him. She had said yes. She repeated the words she had said so long ago to him, "I will go with you, forever." She held on tightly to all she left of him. He had had her cup. She had his ring. Was this how he had felt when Regina had told him she was dead? If it was she couldn't bear to think of the pain he went through. He was always on edge to protect her. Knowing that he hadn't all those years ago, what had that done to him? The tears poured out even more.

Only Archie and Ruby had comforted her after Rumple left. Bea was too concerned with his own grief and having to leave Emma and Henry. Belle knew he was hurting as much as she must have been. But at the same time, she had been separated from her True Love for so long, and so many times, and now she would never get to hear his voice again, never feel his arms around her, never have his lips pressed up against her own. Never again. Archie was a sweetheart and did his best to help her. Ruby knew what is was like to lose True Love and she had held Belle to her while she sobbed. Belle thought that in that moment, those two had become her two best friends. She no longer had Rum, and she knew couldn't concern Bea with the hurt she was feeling. He had to deal with his own grief. She couldn't put more on his shoulders. So she went to Archie and Ruby from then on.

Bea found her still crumpled in the field a little later and he hurriedly picked her up from the ground. "Belle! You have got to come with me! It's important, alright?" Belle could only nod as Bea led her back to the camp. Voices were raised, but she couldn't hear the words being spoken. She wasn't sure she cared to. It was most likely Grumpy and Charming and Snow arguing about which way to take to get back to the castle. She almost brought up the subject of going back to the Dark Castle to Bea again, but she knew he would say no. He didn't think it would be safe for the two of them to leave the group, what with ogres roaming the land again. Finally, they reached the others and Belle was forced to look up.

A woman with oddly green skin was standing in front of the group of fairy tale characters. She gave Belle a bad feeling. But then Belle gasped. Standing next to the Green woman was an all too familiar face. and those brown eyes she could always find her self lost in were locked with her own. "B...Bea, how is this even possible?" she whispered. 

"Beats me. But that woman? she is the Wicked Witch of the West, and she has Papa's dagger and is controlling him." Belle wanted to run to Rumple. He was looking at her so sadly. she realized she was crying silently then and one look at her True Love told her that he wanted nothing more than to kiss them away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think of it!!!


End file.
